


Carne e metallo

by queenseptienna



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Piercing, Slash, Smut, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Scudodiquercia aveva un fottuto piercing alla lingua.<br/>E stava apertamente flirtando con lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carne e metallo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [la_fata_verde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_fata_verde/gifts), [naripolpetta (mofumanju)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/gifts).



> Titolo: Carne e metallo  
> Autore: queenseptienna  
> Fandom: Lo Hobbit  
> Pairing: Bilbo/Thorin  
> Rating: NC17  
> Genere: erotico, fantasy  
> Avvertimenti: slash, PWP, linguaggio  
> Prompt: THE HOBBIT - AN UNEXPECTED JOURNEY Bilbo/Thorin, Il Re ha un piercing alla lingua  
> Info: per il p0rnfest #6 di fanfic_italia e dedicata a la_fata_verde e naripolpetta.

La prima volta Bilbo non ci fece molto caso. Pensò che si trattasse di uno strano riflesso o del bagliore dei denti bianchissimi del futuro Re sotto la montagna. Così si limitò a mangiare la propria zuppa in silenzio, seduto alla tavola degli elfi, a Gran Burrone.  
La seconda volta avvenne qualche istante più tardi: Thorin aveva riso a una battuta particolarmente arguta di Gandalf e Bilbo era sicuro di avergli visto brillare qualcosa in bocca.  
Certo, forse andare da un re dei nani e chiedergli “ehi, puoi tirare fuori la lingua?” forse non era il massimo dell’astuzia. Così Bilbo continuò a concentrarsi su ciò che stava mangiando, nonostante avesse perso ogni interesse.  
Di fatto, l’unica cosa che contava di scoprire, era se aveva visto bene. Conosceva alcune delle tradizione del popolo nanico, sapeva che presso alcuni di loro era d’uso forarsi la pelle con barrette di metallo. Secondo dei testi che Bilbo aveva studiato, era simbolo di coraggio o comunque di distinzione per alcune imprese. L’idea che a essere trafitta fosse la lingua di Thorin, mandò una scarica di eccitazione fra le gambe dello Hobbit.  
Thorin bevve del vino dalla propria coppa e il suo sguardo si agganciò a quello di Bilbo, che rimase in apnea. Il nano si passò la lingua sulle labbra per pulirsi dal vino, lentamente, senza alcuna fretta. La lingua guizzò veloce sulle labbra rosse, in un movimento apparentemente casuale, ma in egual misura erotico. A quel punto il mezz’uomo vide chiaramente quello che tanto bramava sapere.  
Ce l’aveva.  
Thorin Scudodiquercia aveva un fottuto piercing alla lingua.  
E stava apertamente flirtando con lui.  
  
********  
  
Bilbo gemette in maniera oscena quando la lingua di Thorin frullò nel suo orecchio, scatenandogli brividi di piacere lungo la schiena. Schiacciato contro il petto possente del nano, non poteva far altro che pensare alla barretta di metallo che lo sfiorava casualmente.  
«Sai, hobbit» sussurrò Thorin, mormorando con voce grave e sensuale. «Dovrei far forare anche la tua lingua.»  
Bilbo gemette, perché la mano dell’altro, si era piazzata sul suo stomaco e minacciava meravigliosamente di scendere tra le gambe nude. «P-perché m-mai dovrei volere u-una cosa del g-genere?»  
«Per sentire la tua lingua sul mio cazzo» rispose il nano. La sua mano scese ancora e scansò l’erezione di Bilbo, che gemette oscenamente quando avvertì le dita altrui spingersi nel suo buco bisognoso. «Prima hai gradito, quando te l’ho succhiato.»  
Bilbo rovesciò la testa all’indietro, sconvolto. Ricordava bene eccome la sensazione della barretta di metallo contro il suo sesso, il modo lussurioso con il quale Thorin insisteva nel mostrarglielo o il pop bagnato che aveva fatto quando lo aveva lasciato andare, avendo cura di ricordargli che fra loro c’era quel maledetto piercing a fargli perdere la ragione. «Dei celesti…»  
Le dita del nano si spinsero a fondo, una dopo l’altra, tra le sue natiche. Bilbo cacciò un grido di estatico piacere, lamentandosi quando Thorin si sfilò lasciandogli una sgradevole sensazione di vuoto. «Tra un attimo, mio piccolo hobbit» gli sussurrò sul collo, torturandolo con quella lingua malefica che gettava Bilbo nella più bieca passione carnale.  
Thorin spinse Bilbo in avanti, facendolo appoggiare con le mani al materasso. Gli afferrò le natiche e lo tirò a sé, impalandolo sul proprio sesso. Il mezz’uomo si lasciò andare in un grido, accogliendolo dentro di sé.  
«Vedi Bilbo,» ansimò il nano al suo orecchio, trascinandoselo di nuovo al petto e spingendo in alto con le anche con decisione. «C’è un unico dio che puoi implorare in questo momento. Porta il mio nome.»  
Lo hobbit gemette oscenamente, lasciandosi scopare nel corpo e nell’anima.  
Quando venne, masturbato con ferocia dal re dei nani, Bilbo assistette impotente e sovrastimolato a Thorin che si portava un dito sporco di sperma alle labbra e lo leccò, con quel maledetto piercing in bella vista.  
Bilbo pregò che ci fosse presto un secondo round.


End file.
